legouniversefandomcom-20200223-history
Port Plunder
Port Plunder was an early Pirates themed world in LEGO Universe. It was the first zone to be created and could be visited in-game, though the game was in such an early state there wasn't much to do but walk around on its terrain. Development focus soon shifted to the Vanguard Outpost, one of the reasons being that Port Plunder ended up being too large to flesh out for a first prototype. The world's design was a tropical island filled with ancient ruins, which pirates were looting and loading on to ships in their base, Swagger Town. Players were able to side with the pirates and loot the ancient relics, or side with the natives and protect them. The world also contained a racetrack, faction camp, property, and other areas.Imagining LEGO Universe: Pirates!Imagining LEGO Universe: Trees, Plants, & Clouds At certain times, a large pirate ship named the Scurrilous Cherub would have docked at Swagger Town, as an in-game event, where players could engage in a boss fight against a character named Captain Harpoon.Imagining LEGO Universe: Swagger Town's Pirate ShipChris Floyd, content designer There's also an early pirate model left over in the game data dating back to Port Plunder, who somewhat resembles Captain Redbeard. He has a death animation, implying he may have been intended to be fought by players, though it's unknown if this model was specifically intended to be Captain Harpoon or not. Trivia *The Scurrilous Cherub was spawned by Mythran several times towards the end of LEGO Universe. A larger, physical version of the ship was built by Duane Hess at NetDevil. References Gallery Nate's image copy.jpg|Port Plunder terrain, dated 3/5/2007 Captin-tower example.jpg|A captain hut model made by LUPs Island-1.jpg|Concept art by Jerry Meyer Island-2.jpg|Concept art by Jerry Meyer Island-4.jpg|Concept art by Jerry Meyer Island-5.jpg|Concept art by Jerry Meyer Swagger-town-cool-colors.jpg|Concept art by Jerry Meyer Swagger town .jpg|Concept art by Jerry Meyer, dated 2/26/2007 Dig site shaded.jpg|Concept art by Jerry Meyer Swagger-boat-building.jpg|Concept art by Jerry Meyer Swagger-sketch-2-marker.jpg|Concept art by Jerry Meyer F0a65bfa.jpg|Concept art by Jerry Meyer Swagger-sketch-marker.jpg|Concept art by Jerry Meyer Giant crane.jpg|Concept art by Jerry Meyer PirateShip01.jpg|Concept art by Jim Stigall PirateShip02.jpg|Concept art by Jim Stigall PirateShip03-color1.jpg|Concept art by Jim Stigall PirateShip03-nosail.jpg|Concept art by Jim Stigall PirateShip03-topback.jpg|Concept art by Jim Stigall PirateShip04-full.jpg|Concept art by Jim Stigall PirateShip05.jpg|Concept art by Jim Stigall LU PalmTrees 2007.jpg|Concept art by Jim Stigall LU FernsFlowers 2007.jpg|Concept art by Jim Stigall LU CanopyTrees 2007.jpg|Concept art by Jim Stigall LWO Cloud-Play.jpg|Concept art by Jim Stigall Hey guys look theres a huge white ship!.png|The Scurrilous Cherub spawned in Nimbus Plaza LEGOUniverse 2012-01-28 16-22-32-35.png LEGOUniverse 2012-01-28 16-24-09-20.png LEGOUniverse 2012-01-28 16-25-59-46.png Pirate ship model.png|Scurrilous Cherub 3D model 5058729392 081dac747a o.jpg|The Scurrilous Cherub built out of real bricks at NetDevil by Duane Hess 5058116863 41e2c48a64 o.jpg|The Scurrilous Cherub built out of real bricks at NetDevil by Duane Hess cre_pirate in creatures folder.png|The early pirate model Cre pirate.png|A variation of the early pirate model saved in another folder Pirate.JPG|Concept art of the pirate LEGO Animation Reel - Blake Parsons|The pirate, animated by Blake Parsons, at 0:43 Category:Pirates Category:Scrapped Category:Worlds Category:Pre-Alpha Category:Unreleased